


We all need somebody

by zandral



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zandral/pseuds/zandral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shield is still trying to get back on it's feet, when Sgt. James Barnes goes and find Sky and the gang. Lost and wanting answers, he comes to them not knowing where else to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We all need somebody

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea that while Steve is trying to find Buck, the guy goes to Shield to try and understand what happened to him. Phil and the gang take him in, and thus begins a series of adventures that are sometimes funny, a bit sad, but always around a group of friends.

Coulson was a simple man, and everyone who has been able to call him friend knows this fact. To make Coulson into a raging and furious man took a lot to do, as the man was known to always have a calm and cool head in pressure. However, as he was a few moments away from screaming at a junior agent for botching up a simple report when he had already dealt with 10 events involving Ex-SHIELD Agents who were aligned with Hydra, 2 Extra-terrestrial sightings that were Thor traveling to Jane and a quickie mart (because Norse Gods can’t walk four damn blocks for a bag of Doritos) he supposed the want to scream at this shaking newbie was understandable.

“Agent Gibson” Coulson interrupted, placing his hands on the desk he was sitting at, the only things on it being a stack of paperwork and a sign that said _Phil Coulson Director of Shield._ The young agent looked at the director, hands shaking slightly. He had been recruited a few weeks ago and they had him on paperwork and minor missions already due to how low the staff count was. Ever since Hydra came out of hiding, they had to rely on new recruits to do the lower level tasks that SHIELD needed done while the more experienced agents went after Hydra and bigger missions.

Before Coulson could tell the man what exactly he did wrong and why he should spend all night fixing it, the Star Spangled Man came on out of nowhere, breaking the atmosphere as the Agent couldn’t stop his little smile. Frowning at the agent, Phil took out his cellphone. “Coulson.”

“So on a scale of one to ten how bad has your day been?” Sky asked with a panicked ton in her voice through the phone, voices in the background that sounded like Fitzsimmons bickering. Phil didn’t pinch the bridge of his nose; because he was a professional thank you very much, but he did close his eyes.

“10.5, what’s wrong?” The Director asked bluntly, looking at the Agent and making a motion with his hand to leave. Gibson was glad to leave, almost running out of there. Going back to the phone, Phil realized that Sky had yet to answer. “Sky? Report.” He told the woman, getting slightly worried now.

“So we kinda have the Winter Soldier, oh sorry, Sgt. Barnes, sitting here with a cup of coffee and a broken arm, not really talking or doing anything really. Fitzsimmons are bickering about ”

There was a pause on the other end of the phone, and as Sky was about to talk again, asking about her boss and if he was alive, he replied.

“I’ll be there in 5” The director said with his head on the desk, wishing for the 20th time this week he took Furys job offer and shoved it up the man’s backend. Respectfully of course.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but I'm hoping any other chapters will be longer!


End file.
